


Noplace to Be But Here

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #givethanks, Comfortember 2020, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking the night off for a change.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Noplace to Be But Here

“You got the stuff Milady?” Chat Noir asked from his perch on the chimney.

“Popcorn, blondies, potato chips, double chocolate cookies, m&ms, and those fancy artisan sodas you got me hooked on,” Ladybug said with a smirk, swinging her huge backpack off her shoulders, “You?”

“I’ve got a picnic blanket, a laptop, and a collection of Studio Ghibli movies,” Chat Noir replied, holding them up.

“Perfect. Shall we?” Ladybug asked.

“We shall,” her partner agreed. The two of them quickly spread the blanket and food out next to the chimney so they could lean on it while they watched, and Chat Noir booted up the laptop as he settled in next to Ladybug.

“What would you like to start with my lady?” Chat Noir asked, “I vote for Kiki’s Delivery Service.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ladybug leaned back contentedly. Neither of them had anywhere to go or anything to do the next morning, so they could movies together all night if they chose. The sky was clear, the moon was bright, and the wind was warm. This was their favorite roof, because it was flat enough to hang but didn’t have access from the building below. That it boasted a gorgeous view of the Paris skyline didn’t hurt either, but tonight wasn’t for Paris. Tonight was for them.

Chat Noir started the movie, and before long both of them were sucked right in. For one night, they got to live in a world where magic had nothing to do with their powers or Hawkmoth or defending the city or responsibilities waiting for them in the morning, and it was wonderful. A summer moon shone down on them, and all was right with the world. Such was the magic of movie night.

“I’m glad we could do this, My Lady,” Chat Noir murmured.

“Me too, Chat,” she smiled, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful for my family, for mountains, for springtime, for holidays and weekends, and for the corn muffin I just ate. What are you thankful for?


End file.
